The Chosen One Part One Water
by firemage913
Summary: My made up version of Sonic's Past and his battle to save the future. This is my First Fanfic.


The Tale Of Sonic and Shadow and the Master of Chaos.

Part 1 Water

Chapter 1

It been 10 years since I left sonic's world after defecting dark oak. I Chris Thorndike have been watching the pattern of the universe. And sadly I cannot go back because the universe has to be in proper order to allow teleportation.

However I keep myself busy with thinking of new things that sonic could use between my job that is. I remembered the rings I made for shadow why not make some for sonic. I mean both sonic and shadow can use chaos control.

I wonder if shadow is still alive. I bet he is, he and sonic have an incredible talent to survive where others cannot.

It is finished I have made two rings for sonic. They each have special powers. The first one can allow sonic to use chaos control by just being within a mile of the chaos emeralds

The other ring takes the energy sonic loess in battle and gives him three forths of it back the other one forth is kept in the ring and if sonic save up enough he would be able go super without the chaos emeralds.

I found while visiting space colony ark something called the chaos amplifier I do not know what it doses. Sometimes I lay back and wonder what sonic is doing. I miss him and all my friends. I wonder if I will ever see them again.

Chapter 2

Somewhere in space in the middle of a black hole cluster a star lies. It is the prison of the greatest evil the universe has ever known sonic. If he is let free you must seek out the library of the lost and the orbs of the elements to activate the power that you have inside. But know this you need the help of the friend who is not much on the out side but on the inside he has the power to stop the evil that you may face.

My head shot up in my bed that the third time tonight I said to my self why do I keep having these dreams I ask. I've got to stop eating chilidogs before bed. Well it is dawn time to go out for a run I hope it will help.

I go outside and from behind me tails says to me. Sonic why are you up so early I turn around to see my friend tails that has been up all night working on his new machine. I don't sleep well any more I told him I have been having these strange dreams.

Well I wonder what they mean he said. Hu what makes you think they mean anything. I don't know, tails said it is just a feeling. Then suddenly a blast of darkness hit me slamming me so hard that I lay on the ground gasping for breath.

Tails looked at me apparently he had felt nothing and said sonic!! Are you all right I don't know I said? What happened I just looked at him and said something terrible just happened.

Chapter 3

Far from any eye a star exploded and for it emerged a thing that laughed evilly.

"Finally after hundred thousand years I am free." It said. And looking at the black emerald on its chest it remembered what he had been told by his former master.

"This emerald will protect you and make you unstoppable but if a human with a good heart touches it. It will shatter and you will be able to be defeated."

"No!" He said to him self his voice dripping with hatred and fear that will not happen.

He looked at his shattered prison and remembered palatine the wilder of light that had used all his power to seal him in that star.

If he was hear then the power of palatine must be hear as well he would deal with that problem later first he would deal with earth. Looking at his emerald he said chaos control and warped away.

Chapter 4

My head I fell as if something is pushing my brain into the back of my skull. Its gone just like that I was in my laboratory and on a hunch I put the rings I had made for sonic and the chaos amplifier in my backpack.

And then I felt cold like the feeling I got when I was near dark oak. I looked out my window and saw something in black armor it was completely covered so you could not see what is was.

To stone be you it said and I saw darkness coming toured me I ran to the portal I activated it. No time to think I jumped in just before the darkness reached me.

Chapter 5

It felt so good to run in the morning it really helped me get my mind off things, What is that? It was knuckles getting his butt kicked by shadow. He landed in front of the emeralds and shadow said I will take those now. He never saw me coming a spin attack to head and he went flying.

He recovered almost instantly with green emerald in his hand. With no other alternate I grabbed the blue emerald when he yelled chaos control I waited a split seconded then I yelled chaos control. He appeared right were I should have been and stopped looking confused.

I warped behind him and kicked him in to the side of the mountain he was facing. He hit it hard but he like me was very tough when he turned around his face was mingled with anger, shock, and fear?

He was himself again in a few seconds you've changed sonic he said. I was not about to tell him about the dream I had last week.

Do not be afraid to use the power you have with chaos control for you will need it very soon. "But what if I lose control of my power" I asked "look with in yourself and find the courage to fight".

When he charged at me with his eyes blazing I knew I was in for a long day.

Chapter 6

When I woke up I felt very light and when I looked around it was like an endless highway that was covered in energy. This is what eggman must have when he said the universe must be in proper order to allow teleportation.

When I touched the walls of this thing I jerked my hand that had felt like fire. I started thinking when I saw two spheres of energy that looked different it was chaos energy. But when I touched them the energy started acting up. The place began to shake and in a flash of light they were gone leaving two glowing shapes one my size since my body had become like a kid again.

The other was small it looked like, and then the light was gone leaving the limp body of Cozmo she was alive incredible the other one was the limp body of a human it looked like.

Maria! Could this girl be the one from shadows memory? How did they end up hear? And then it hit me chaos control I knew by reading robotnick's computer files that even he did not know the full existent of the power that chaos control had. I wonder how this happened.

Then this thing I was in started to shrink, it was going to crush us! Then I thought of the chaos amplifier well now is good time to try it. I put it on and it clung to my head like a tick. In my mind I wished sonic could hear me. And seconds later in my mind I heard "Chris"?

Chapter 7

It was Chris, talking in my mind? I stopped so suddenly that shadow stopped too. All my friends' Tales Amy Cream and cheese Knuckles to all them watching this battle it looked like I was talking to my self.

They only heard the words Chris, hu, what, how, who, I'm coming. I had to get that emerald from shadow but how Chris was going to get flatted any seconded looking at the blue emerald I had, I said chaos speed.

And everything was moving slower except for me I ran at shadow and swiped his emerald form his hand. I was half way back when the time went back to normal and shadow was after me saying words that cannot be put in this story. I reached the emeralds and they started to spin, faster and faster but before the transformation shadow jump in just great.

We were in our super forms shadow could not figure out way I was not attacking. I was flying straight up and at ten thousand feet I saw the place were Chris was. In my normal form I would not see this but in super form I could see this stuff if I wanted to.

Shadow was right on my tail I needed time so I through a time stop around shadow for fifteen seconds. A turned around and looking at the place were Chris was I yelled chaos control!!!!!!

A little hole appeared. Ripping the fabric of the universe is not the easiest thing to do. I made it bigger but it was almost too much I saw Chris trying to get out with Cozmo and Maria? Things were getting stranger by the moment and shadow was free, o joy.

He was about to barbeque me with his chaos blast attack when Chris got a little further and shadow saw Maria in his normal form he would have been hurting himself trying to remember but in super form it all came back to him finally.

Yelling "Maria"!! He started helping me make he hole bigger but it was beginning to close we both floated up the hole and tried to hold it, Chris was almost through.

But then a greater force began to push the hole back in to a line. Shadow yelled at me, Faker let's fire all our power at each other at the same time and hope that gives Chris time to get out.

So we turned around and charged up power and waited and then just as all of us were about to get squished we attacked and out of no were a voice not our own said Alls End!!!!

Chapter 7 

I woke up in a house it looked like Amy's house next to me there were sonic on the right and Maria on my left. Next to Maria was shadow and across the room was cozmo with tails sitting right beside her.

I wonder if he sat there the whole time she was there. The chaos amplifier was still on my head I tried to get it off but it would not let go after five minutes I gave up. Finally I asked how long have I been hear?

Tails startled jumped ten feet up in the air he turned around and said Chris your awake its about time you been sleeping for about a week. A week!!! I said, don't worry you woke before sonic and shadow.

Then I remembered the words All's End the explosion the falling and at the last second sonic taking out the fake emerald tails had given him so long ago and saying chaos control the fake emerald shattered but the power was used we warped and then I blacked out.

Well, said tales you look like you could use so more rest I felt like doing that to. Then the machine next to cozmo started beeping rapidly tales was there in a flash no he said not again, she's dieing!!! This time I was going to do something about it I new what the chaos amplifier could do. If a person had chaos energy even in the slightest the chaos amplifier would allow that person to use chaos control but how much I could was still in question.

There was the white emerald next to tales I picked it up but tales said what are you doing!! Ignoring him I looked at the emerald then closed my eyes and said chaos heal the energy from the emerald exploded waves of power flew in every direction.

Cozmo heart rate went back to normal. But I couldn't stop the energy just kept coming if I let go everyone would be vaporized by the power coming from this emerald.

I couldn't hold it much longer then I felt the positive energy I could see in sonic and the mixed energy of shadow enter my body they said together you can do it we will help you.

With the power of sonic and shadow helping me I sent all of are power into the emerald and said stop!!! The energy coming from the emerald was gone as if it had never been there. With all my energy spent I fell to the ground and blacked out.

Chapter 8

What where am I everything is cloudy. Slowly the mist cleared shadow and Chris were hear to we were all laying twenty feet apart in a perfect triangle then Chris disappeared for about six minutes.

For some reason he needed our power and a few minutes then he appeared in the triangle again completely unconscious. I tried to get to my feet but I couldn't something was holding me down.

This was not the real world it was like something between the real world and the dream world. One day later!! This is getting old waiting for shadow and Chris to wake up.

Two days later finely shadow woke up he tried to get up but like me he could not. Then he looked at the strange symbols on the ground I know these he said a three way door.

Ua what? I asked a three-way door he repeated this kind takes three people with chaos energy to unite their powers to open this door. Then we just have two wait until Chris wakes up I said we both new that somehow he had accessed chaos control.

How did you know? I asked because I ran across several of these when I was searching for the chaos emeralds. I did not know that there was one hear.

But this world is not real I said. Were in some kind of dream world. Really shadow said. Then who brought us hear? "I did" a voice said.

Chapter 9

We were just about to ask who the hell are you when Chris woke up. Where am I? He said. "Twenty minutes later" and so that is were we are.

Wow he said. So are we going to try the three-way door? We all stood up at the same time the power holding us down was gone.

Don't we need the emeralds? Chris asked. We wont know unless we try I said. Shadow was growing impatient lets get this show on the road I am tired of standing hear he yelled.

We closed are eyes and we felt the power of chaos flow through us. We opened our eyes and saw that we were glowing. We held up our hands and said chaos control.

The floor seamed to melt away reviling a cave. Tired of staying in the same place we set off. After a long tunnel we came on a large room. Unlike the tunnel it was let up with torches encased in crystal. And in the middle were two people.

Chapter 10

One was silver but I could feel his evil. One look and I felt the light inside me repulse him he felt it to. His green eyes glowed with hated.

The other was red how looked like she was from the same race as knuckles. And I have seen her before a long time ago when a fought perfect chaos on Chris's world.

I thought nothing could make shadow blush I was wrong his face was fixed on hers. And his face was red as a tomato but in a few seconds he was back to normal.

So he said in his normal emotionless voice. It was you who brought us hear why? To make a choice she said.

I am Tikal the good of the chaos emeralds and this is Nazo evil of the chaos emeralds. You two are special, there are many people with the power of chaos.

But you two can use this power to a much greater degree than anyone with this power. You are sonic the light of the chaos emeralds and you are shadow darkness of the chaos emeralds.

But just because you are light does not mean that you cannot be evil and just because you are darkness does not mean that you cannot be good.

We have brought you hear to make a choice but know this the fate of the universe dose hang on the choice you will make.

Sonic she said to me you are first I knew were I was going. I was not evil and will never be I walked to stand beside her. There was a flash in seconds it was gone and in my hand there was a sword a long yet light blade. It was shining with light and I felt as if my heart had opened to reveal more power than I have ever felt. In a blinding flash something happened I was still blue but I was covered in a gold aura and my eyes were red "Mystic mode I thought but how I thought I sealed this the only way it could come out is if."

Then two glowing lights appeared in Chris's hands. The rings I made he said. They began to float towards me. They seemed to fuse around my wrists at that moment I felt my body start making energy faster than I could believe possible. It flowed through me but it would not leave. So that's what rings did. It kept me from losing energy in battle. One ring seemed to keep some of energy that it channeled back to me for later use. And in another flash I was in normal form.

Shadow it's your turn she said. It was a hard choice for him he felt drawn to the darkness but he took one quick look at Tikal it was very fast so fast that I think I was the only one who saw it.

Then his eyes flashed he was remembering something. Then I saw it FLASHBACK teach them to be happy shadow END FLASHBACK.

He made his choice then to Nazo surprise he walked over to the light in his hands appeared a staff but at the top was a curved blade. This kind of weapon was called a hybrid. This weapon suited him it looked scary just like him.

Then it was time for Chris's choice we all knew was he was going until Nazo spoke. Think about this kid you want to get revenge on the person who destroyed your planet don't you? He stopped his face looked pained. How did you know? He chocked out, I know a lot of things he laughed.

Then Tikal spoke up I know you carry a great burden but the power of evil has only the power to destroy and kill. It runs on the emotions such as evil anger, hatred, fear, but good has the power to heal. The emotions love friendship peace. These are the power of light.

Nazo spoke, I can help you get revenge I feel your anger and hatred. Make that your power. Tikal spoke, Chris don't let the darkness consume you don't leave you behind.

Nazo was getting angrier by the second. Why don't you shut up you b8+. Shadow exploded into action anger showed clearly on his face. He hit Nazo with a punch that would have shattered diamond but Nazo blocked it and was only sent back a few feet.

Shadow stopped stunned bad move Nazo fired a red power ball right in to his chest a point blank range. That sent him flying across the room. Now I was not anywhere near as strong as shadow though I could run faster by a few miles. So how could I fight him there was only one way that I could think of with my new sword I slashed at him he was so focused on shadow that by the time he saw me it was to late.

My sword slashed across his chest he was knocked back into the wall. But the wound healed fast like all of us beings with chaos energy thing like bullets and swords heal fast very fast. Not that we go out of our way just to be shot it still hurts like hell but it dose not kill us.

By this time shadow was up and ready for another attack this time with his new weapon in his hand. Nazo stood up and a huge sword a foot across and seven feet tall. He laughed this is your end.

Chapter 11

He charged at shadow swinging at him with his full force. But shadow chaos controlled behind him and hit him with a powerful punch and kick and slash combo followed by a chaos blast to that sent him flying. Into my spin attack then I chaos controlled above his head and did a drop kick that knocked him into the floor. Making a crater, he just stood up and then all the cuts and burses we had caused disappeared in a flash.

He smiled now it is my turn "chaos control" we both stopped shocked. He appeared above my head and hit me with a fist that knocked me down I would have hit the rock floor face first but some force caught me I was covered in a golden aura. I looked over and saw that it was Chris while we were battling Nazo he had walked over to the light and on his hands and arms were golden symbols that were glowing as he helped me get back to my feet.

Shadow was having a time defending himself. Then Nazo appeared behind him and fired a blast that would have hurt a lot but Chris through up a chaos shield in time to block the blast.

Looks like he had some new tricks but do I have any. Suddenly I said "sonic mince" a curved beam of chaos energy shot out from my hand acutely cutting Nazo hand off he was stunned.

He had to push his advanced chaos regeneration to its limit to get his hand back. While he was healing himself shadow jumped into the air curled up in a ball then uncurled like he was being stretched saying "chaos burst" then at least thirty chaos spears shot out from his body hitting Nazo across the room.

But before he could hit the wall Chris picked him up with his new telekinetic powers and started slamming Nazo against various wall then slamming him into the north wall then he started glowing letting out a cry of fury he ripped huge chucks of the floor. Hurling them with all his might at Nazo. When the dust cleared he was barely standing up he was cut and bruised all over and had no power left or so we thought.

He eyes flashed and with all the rest of his power he yelled chaos control and was gone. Just like that the battle was over. As fast as it had begun it was over, this battle had only lasted five minutes and we had all ready had discovered a amazing new powers what else did we have stored away in our hearts I guess only time will tell.

Chapter 12

The dust settled and Tikal walked up to us well done you have defected Nazo that has not been done since the time of palatine. Palatine I gasped turning pale hoping that she was talking about someone else. But she did not answer instead she said come with me.

She turned around and walked down a tunnel that was behind her we followed. At the end was a room decorated with gold walls silver pillars diamond windows and at the center was a statue.

This was of a hedgehog like shadow and me but his body was red his eyes were gold but he had blue streaks across his chest and black streaks across his back. All in all I felt like I was going to throw up the only thing I could think was "o crap."

This is what palatine looked like he was the greatest hero the universe had ever known he was the ultimate warrior of chaos. But sadly he was destroyed in the battle against final chaos long ago.

That stopped me, throwing up sounded really good right now. Now I would have to tell every one of my past.

I wonder what people would say if they learned that my past was even darker that shadow's. I have a feeling that I will have to tell them sooner or later but that does not make it any easier. In the middle of these thoughts Chris interrupted me is he the one who destroyed my planet he hissed Tikal nodded.

He clenched his fist the room began to shake I placed my hand on his shoulder the room stopped shaking as the tears that he had held back so long spilled out.

Later he was able to get control of his emotions and stood up straight I will find a way to revive my world he vowed. I will find a way he said again.

Tikal spoke up I have called you hear for you to make a choice which you have and also to test your power. You all have amazing power but you have only tapped the power you three possess the more you learn the better prepared you will be for the challenges you will face.

Now I will send you back to your friends now. Wait shadow said where can we find you he asked. She sighed I am sealed in the master emerald and it would take massive amounts of power to free me. Then she looked at us and said goodbye and everything went black.

Chapter 13

I woke up felling like I had been through a meat grinder then blown up with a tow tons of TNT. When I opened my eyes I was covered in bandages and was wondering if the things I had just seen were real. I willed my sword to come and it appeared shocking everyone in the room. Oops I said and made it disappeared. Tails finally said, "what was that" he shook his head in wonder.

Then shadow woke up I could see he was thinking the same thing, was that real. His hybrid appeared in his hand and then it vanished they all looked at me and shadow with a what the hell was that look on their face's.

Then Chris woke up and said I'm thirsty and looking at a glass of water thirty feet away made it come to him with his mind.

At this point everyone was going into shock until shadow got up and went over to Maria how was with the group and hugged her she said with tears in her eyes it's nice to see you shadow.

Thank you for saving me shadow Maria said. Then cozmo spoke up holding tails hand and thank you for saving me sonic. This time shadow and me were confused we saved you we said at the same time.

Yes some how you both put us in some kind of chaos hibernation, which healed us. But cozmo said, I was not in there long enough for me to fully heal then Chris finished the healing with his new powers.

We looked at Chris so that's why you needed our power. Ya he said by the way thanks for lending me your power. Nothing to it we said now shadow and Chris do you want to go train. Sure they said so we went to the new training dome that tails had built.

It was the most amazing thing tails had ever built this was state of the ark a kind of virtual realty that was so close to realty it was scary. It was the perfect environment for training our new powers. I chose to fight the biolizard from a past battle in space colony ark. Shadow chose to fight emeral. Chris chose to fight about twenty Eggman robots.

Chapter 14

My battle was first me verses the Biolizered it started off fast he took in a deep breath and fired a huge beam of chaos energy at me.

I dogged taking out my sword as I did so. Jumping toured his life supply system on his back slashing as I did so and the last second his tail hit me knocking me into a wall.

Causing the rocks above me to fall I jumped out of the way and landed in front the biolizard great. It aimed three chaos blasts at me, which I dodged. I leaped for his life support pack and was prepared for his tail slashing his tail cutting it in two.

I started spinning faster and faster to my surprise I was gaining energy faster than before aiming for his weak spot I yelled "comet spin" hurling myself like well a comet on to his back destroying him in one hit. "Battle over simulation terminated." a computer like voice said.

Wow I did it cool, next was shadow's fight. He started with a spin attack, which was copied and used against him. The he used chaos spear but that was dodged with ease.

Emeral did one of my spin attacks but shadow was waiting for it and countered with four chaos spears that sent emeral flying but thanks to the computer emeral copied shadow's chaos spear attack so it fired off ten or so spears at shadow.

All shadow did was hold out his hand the chaos spears coming at his hand converged on his hand and with a flick of his wrist sent all the energy at emeral it hit with a big bang.

Sending it back into a wall however he got up and caught shadow off guard with a spin punch to the chest he was sent back several feet. He was surprised to say the least he was sure that his attack would destroy emeral but he recovered instantly ready to fight.

Emeral attacked with a spin kick but shadow stood still waiting and at the last seconded grabbed emeral's foot then he through emeral back with all his strength and followed it with a new attack "master spear" he yelled. A gigantic beam of energy followed emeral looking at what was left I would of felt sorry of it if I had not remembered it was just a computer program. Battle Over simulation terminated the computer said. That was that next was Chris.

Battle start the computer said, all the robots attacked at once firing there laser beams at him. Chaos wall he said a nearly invisible wall appeared and blocked the lasers. Then he jumped a good thirty feet up in the air before then with his power causing half the room to fall apart and destroy most of the robots.

There were only five robots left when he landed then all the symbols on his arms started glowing and all five of the robots were lifted up into the air and were crushed. Battle over simulation terminated the computer said.

Chapter 15

We stumbled out of the room exhausted we stumbled into the kitchen starving Amy was cooking and it smelled good. She looked good when she was cooking or doing anything that did not involve chasing me, what where did that come from? I got it I'm not thinking straight because I am hungry Right.

That was the best meal I have had in a long time for the last few months I have been living off of chilly dogs and coke. It was nice to have chicken and salad for once.

Now after every one was done I decided to tell every one about my dreams. After you are all done I need to see all of you in the living room I said then I turned and left. Fifteen minutes later they were all hear. Then I began first I told them of the dreams that I have been having see chapter 2 and 6.

The library of the lost? Asked tails, the lost I explained were a race of people who almost one hundred thousand years ago ruled the universe. In time they grew so advanced that they were able to capture the very essence of the elements fire, earth, water, and wind in orb's that were placed in sanctuaries across the universe.

It seemed that nothing could stop them then they were betrayed, attacked and destroyed by the forces of a ruthless Death Lord Zane. Tails interrupted but sonic he was alive just two hundred fifty years ago and from what you're telling us the lost were destroyed over one hundred thousand years ago.

I am getting to that part tails I said in annoyance. In the last battle him and his master Final Chaos, shadow and Chris were visibly shaken by the name. Personally lead the attack on the last strong hold Star City and were the first over the walls. The leader of the lost whose name I know now was palatine knew that they could not defeat them summoned all his power with chaos control to try to imprison them but he was so exhausted from the battle that he did not have enough power left so the entire people of his race gave him there own life-force to seal Zane and Final Chaos. Zane in a rip like the one you were in Chris Chris shuttered at the thought and Final Chaos in a star. However palatine knew that they would escape so he put his one daughter Kiara in the same rip as Zane he was counting on the fact that they would not wake up at the same time and that her children would be able to fight of the darkness that was to come. But just as every thing was about to end he made a prophecy.

"A being will be borne of both Darkness and Light his power will be the strength of the day or the night the choice he makes will decide Death or Life. In his hands lay the fate of all that breath will he chose the dark or the light, will he be our greatest hero or our greatest fright." And with that said he died.

Everyone sat staring at me shocked at the change in my voice no matter how hard I tried to keep my voice calm I could not. Everyone could see that saying this had affected me greatly but no one knew why yet.

There we sat in an uncomfortable silence for some time tell Chris asked the question that every one wanted to ask "do you know who he is"?

I sighed it was now or never. Two hundred fifty five years ago Zane and Kiara woke up at the same time. Now they were not exactly happy to see each other so they fought for the next four years in that same rip. But the night before they got out well they fell in love so when they got out the got married and had four kids there names were Maniac, Sonia, Amy, not the Amy we know I said quickly when they all except for shadow looked like they were going into shock. And the last one? Asked tails I waited thirty seconded before answering.

Your looking at him, I whispered they all again except for shadow hit the roof. Shadow eyes only flashed which showed he was surprised. Your two hundred fifty years old he asked.

I answered shadow you and I both know that if a user of the chaos emeralds can use and control enough power that person will last as long as the chaos emeralds will. Which is forever because they are invincible.

So you and shadow are immortal? Asked tails. Yes and no I answered. Yes as in we can't die or age past twenty, no as in we can be killed in battle.

What happened to your family? Asked Amy, that caused me to stop and on my face a haunted look appeared. I knew this question was coming but I was not and will never be prepared to tell that story and yet I was going to tell it any way.

I was four years old I began. My father had just been killed because he stopped a super nova from destroying our world by sacrificing himself and causing a time stop. Just like what shadow did to that hyper planet egg but to a much greater degree.

When I was seven I discovered my power. Mom had taken us on a camping trip Amy was six and had run ahead of us then an earthquake happened it caused a rock slide and it was headed right for her. None of us could reach her in time. But I was still running toward her trying to reach her then as the rocks were just about to land a heard a loud pop then I was there I picked her up and I ran back to where the rest of my family was. When I looked behind me I saw fire where I had been running but I had no time to think about that.

I thought we were safe then a huge bolder came rolling towered us. At that moment I felt so helpless I could save my self but not my family. Then I felt calm I was going to save my family somehow I was.

It was about to crush us when unbibben two words came from my mouth. I took a deep breath, they were "chaos control" then there was a flash of light then I blacked out.

When I woke up I was at our house at first I thought it was a dream but when I looked around I saw that it was not a dream but that it was real. My other family was still knocked out and I felt so drained that I could not move. After a while I managed to get up and move everyone off the floor on to the chair's and the couch.

I finally sat down on the last chair and started to think then it dawned on me the loud pop I heard was a sonic boom but that meant I was going over seven hundred miles an hour. And I was still wondering how I had saved us. You see at the time I had no idea what chaos control meant or was. After a while my mom woke up with a start see looked around and when she saw me she smiled. Until I asked her Mom what's chaos control? That stopped her why do you want to know she asked quickly. I answered because that is what I said before we were about to be crushed by that rock. She gasped in shock because even though I did not know it was almost impossible to cause chaos control without a chaos emerald.

At that point she stood up and touched my forehead her hand glowed then she leapt back in shock. When she had touched me she had scanned my body and found that my DNA was not like hers in fact she found that out that is was made with one half Pure Light and the other Pure Darkness and in the middle was fused together by Pure Chaos energy it was then she knew that I was the child of the prophesy that her father had made so long ago that I was the being born of darkness and light.

From then on see spent a lot of time with me teaching me how to control my powers first I mastered the spin attack and my super speed that took about a year then she started teaching me the history of her people and of the chaos emeralds and chaos control. She taught me how to use chaos control and learn to think and plan on a dime and with her help I was able to learn how to build and fly a plain.

And through all this we were still a family there was plenty of time for me and mom to play with the others for the next few years we lived happily but that came to an end on my elevenths birthday. We were on a picnic with several other families at the time we had two chaos emeralds I put one of them in the picnic basket and the other one in my quills.

We were all eating in peace when in the moment my life changed forever we were attacked by hundreds of monsters these were called Wraith I do not know were they came from but their sole purpose seemed to be finding the chaos emeralds.

I grabbed the other emerald and started running away making them chase me I ran about a hundred yards when I found out I was surrounded they sensed the emeralds that I had and all jumped on me at once I was able to destroy some them with a spin attack but there were more.

I fought my hardest but for every one I destroyed there were three to take it's place. Finally they had me pined and just kept piling on trying to rip me apart with their claws and teeth. The thought of what would happen to my family if I were destroyed caused me to grow enraged I sent all my power to the emeralds and thanks to my rage caused waves of energy to shoot from the emeralds destroying the wraith that were on me.

When I stood up the wraith were standing back in shock. Because they were living they could still feel certain thing fear and shock were two of them, they stepped back and started howling then a black portal appeared sucking them into it then there was a flash and out of the portal came a huge monster came out the emeralds I had started reacting in the chest of the monster five different colored lights appeared.

He held out his arms and I was pulled into its body by waves of darkness. When I looked I saw darkness every where, but the chaos emeralds I had glowed even brighter than before the other chaos emeralds were pulled to me and started to spin and for the first time I went super.

At first I was terrified because the light was blinding. But then I realized I was the light the only thought I had at the time was getting out and checking on my family so I tried chaos control and to my surprise I did it effortlessly I appeared in front of my family they were shocked by two things one I did not look tired from using chaos control and two my whole appearance had changed.

At this point I was confused, why were they all staring at me? So I asked they only thing that I could think of, what is it something on my face? My mom just pointed to the lake it was crystal clear and refracted like a mirror when I looked what I saw shocked me I was gold and so was the aura around me in knew I was floating but what shocked me the most was that my eyes had changed from my emerald green to blood red.

While I was staring in shock at myself the super charged wraith maddened by the loss of the chaos emeralds knowing that they were inside me attacked. Amy screamed I turned around in time to see a black arm descending to crush me all I could do was hold up my hand he hit and I extend to have my hand crushed at the very least but when it hit it was like blocking a raindrop it took a flick of my wrist to send the arm into deep space.

It was so mad its eyes turned completely red it took in a deep breath shucking in all of its power a red orb appeared and began to grow until it was the size of a giant bolder. With one look at me that clearly said, "Die" he fired. I was still in front of my family so I could not move I began to think and time slowed and these were my thoughts. If the all chaos emeralds are inside me than maybe I could do more than teleport.

So I focused my energy creating a wall in my mind then the orb hit but it stopped inches in front of my hand by a golden aura. I smirked aimed and fired the orb with a little of my energy put in it hit the monster annihilating it instantly. Everyone that could see what was happening was shocked I an eleven-year-old kid had beaten a super wraith. I was still floating up in the air wondering what to do with all this excess energy when the emeralds started to talk to me they said, "We want to go home" so I answered "and how do I do that" I asked "use chaos control and focus on the place we are about to show you."

I could have sworn I heard disbelief in the voice. In my mind I saw a flash of the master emerald and the shrine. So with nothing else to do with the energy I did it. Chaos control I yelled the seven chaos emeralds appeared and started glowing until they looked like seven different colored stars.

As they started to warp then they stopped and asked me. Why would you willingly give up the power that you get through us? I though about that for a moment I answered, "I guess because I don't need this power I've used it and now I don't need it any more. They answered we have never heard that before it was always I might need your power later or no I want to rule the universe. But this answer is new; I could see they were talking to each other in a little bit they stopped coming to an agreement.

They started glowing brighter and all spoke at once "awaken the power within" I felt as a barrier in my mind had been shattered and a new power enter my body in my mind I heard the name of this power it was "mystic mode." Then the emeralds warped and were gone.

Why have we not seen this power "asked tails" I looked at him and closed my eyes there was a flash and I was in mystic mode or Mystic Sonic as I called myself in this form. They were all shocked again except for shadow and Chris.

Then I powered down and continued my story. When we got back home I asked my mom if she knew what had happened. She looked at me and nodded and told me to meet her in the library. When we got there she took down an old book that I was not allowed under the threat of death to touch.

Then she opened it and told me to read I read all about super form and its power. When I looked for mystic mode I found nothing it accrued to me a few years later that I was probably the first one to access this power.

I took in a deep breath this part of my life never failed to piss me off. Later that night the door of our house was busted open and they swarmed in things dressed in black we were all sitting in the living room they caught us by surprise the next thing I knew I was pinned along with the rest of my family then a man entered taller than all of them.

He said in a cold voice "where are the chaos emeralds" my mother responded I would never tell you then he walked up to her and plunged a knife in to her heart killing her instantly Manic busted out of there grasp only to get thirty knifes in the back Sonia was killed trying to get to our mom and then the man walked up to Amy and said if you tell me what I want to know I will spare you, she looked at him and said in a clear voice one word "NO".

Then he said fine and stabbed her in the chest. I got out the hold with a spin attack and hurled my self at the man knocking him into the wall I picked her up and she looked at me and smiled and tried to say something but couldn't finish then she died.

The man had gotten up and was smiling. So this must be the chosen one you are coming with us boy. Then something in my mind snapped a new energy poured into me but it was different it was black, burning, dark all the rage of seeing my family murdered before my eyes then it covered me and when I could see again I had the man who killed my mom and my sister by the throat all around me was peaces of the things that had helped him I had him by the throat with my left hand and my right hand was covered in shadow that coverage at a point a foot beyond my hand.

He was begging me not to kill him but I could not control my body and at that point I wasn't sure I wanted to try. Then I screamed at him "why should I you monster"!! Then I stabbed him with the shadow sword start through the heart killing him instantly. And I started laughing I didn't want to but I just came out. I turned around and saw the mirror on the wall and what I saw shocked me I saw a black hedgehog with no eyeballs covered in a dark aura. I knew it was me I was terrified then I looked at the picture of my family that had fallen on the ground seeing that allowed me to regain control the black skin and dark aura disappeared.

Then I blacked out. I woke up in a state of terror I mean you try wakening up with a guys ripped of head next to you. I was terrified of my power so I used a technique called "power block" it allowed me to create barriers in my mind blocking me off from my power. And for the next two hundred fifty years I lived. Then I met you guys and slowly after all our battles the barriers began to break. Tikal broke the last one the on that held back mystic mode but that one also held back the true dark mode and that is my story.

Chapter 16

To have five people pass out at once one person go into shock and another give you a glare that could melt stone is an intrusting feeling. After a while shadow and me put every on in bed because Chris passed out after the shock faded. So it was just shadow and I after an uncomfortable silence shadow said lets spar faker and no holding back.

So we activated the sparing dome. Since he told me not to hold back I went in to mystic mode shadow started glowing focusing his energy around him we charged meet in the middle spin attack against spin attack but because I could hold my energy together longer I forced my way through his barrier knocking him into a wall.

That made him mad and the golden energy around him flared up destroying the wall and just about everything in a ten-foot radius this made me smirk it was time to show him what I could do in mystic mode. He lunched himself at me like a rocket I slammed my hands on the ground and said mystic crush he was slammed into the ground by a nearly invisible energy field I said to him "in this form I have the power of gravity itself."

He got up shocked but it quickly faded he yelled chaos spear four spears of energy flew at me I smirked again Cho fung ray four of my own rays fired at his beams they clashed in the middle exploding leavening a crater. Shadow was getting tired of being shocked so many times in one day he screamed "do you have anything else to tell me faker!!!"

I shrugged I can use mystic rays in many different ways like this mystic swirl blast the blast hit shadow in the chest sending him flying back "chaos control" I said. I appeared behind him then he warped appearing across the room. I look at him and said and I can still use chaos control to warp but nothing else that has to do with chaos control and also use divine energy. Divine energy? Shadow asked, "never mind" I said, he growled, time to end this Chaos trap a sphere of energy appeared around me and I could had more that a foot of room to move.

Shadow charged up all his energy, which was a lot, he put his arms behind his back Think kamahamaha style from DBZ and said, "hyper spear and I, thought that master spear was big but hyper spear was enormous. I sighed I really didn't want to use this move but what the heak. I waited until the last seconded then swung my hand across the beam yelling Divine wall. Because shadows beam was too big to reflect I used divine wall to counter it instead. It became a tornado of power countering it just enough for the force of the blast just to knock me back a few feet. Shadow collapsed and past out because that attack took all he had. So I picked him up put him in the guest room then I left the house heading for mystic ruin.

Chapter 17

I reached there in no time I was hear for to things the orb of water and for Tikal. And since Tikal had the orb of water I could kill two birds with one stone. I walked up to the master emerald and starred at it for a while wondering if I had enough power to do this. To split something from the master emerald would take an insane amount of power. But I being the stupid idiot was going to do it. All the emeralds were hear so it began.

And I was super sonic again well hear I go chaos clones now there were four of me. We linked hands around the master emerald and started to chant. The master emerald lifted off the ground and spin. We slowly rose off the ground until we were in perfect synchronization. Then it was time for the hardest part. We all charged into the master emerald the three clones of me were destroyed on impact but it weakened the master emerald enough so I could break through just barely. It was strange inside the master emerald and endless void of green space. However in the middle was a huge house just floating so with nothing else in sight I went in. And there was Tikal she turned around and was shocked to see me. She asked, What the f&# are you doing sealed in hear. Sweat Drop I came to get you and the orb of water out of hear I said. She look at me like I had grown a seconded head if your sealed in hear to then how you going to swing that. I sighed I am not sealed in hear I forced my way in hear. She stared at me like I had grown a third head but before she could say anything I grabbed her and started flying toured the rip I made in the wired mystic sphere thingy that had here trapped her for so long. As I reached the rip the energy of the master emerald pushed it was like a war. I was almost through but I was running out of energy. Then I remembered the rings I asked for the power they held. I was filled with new energy I busted through the last barrier.

A Long Way away Shadow, Chris, Knuckles and everyone else woke up the biggest explosion they had ever seen the white light filled the sky the source coming from mystic ruin. Knuckles yelled sonic I'm going to kill you!! Shadow ran knuckles glided and Chris stole tails plain all were heading towered mystic ruin. When they arrived they saw sonic and tikal lying on the stone floor the master emerald was behind them on its alter completely unharmed. Shadow torched sonic and tikal's foreheads and said sonic has passed out from energy exhaustion and tikal passed out from sheer trauma but they should be fine.

Then suddenly sonic was covered in water like energy his fur begin to change to a lighter color of blue and his eyes a orb around tikal's neck began to float towards sonic. As soon as it toughed him it vanished the water like energy made him stand up his eyes flared open now he was fully conscious. He made a very shadow like smirk held out his hand and the some water from a near by stream Where the hell does Mystic Ruin get all its water if it all falls off? it floated over his hand turned into ice than back to water again. Sonic said this is going to be a long year.


End file.
